Split Second Recollections
by Cassy21
Summary: Written for MioneWazlib's '30 Words or Less' Challenge. 100 moments in Rose and Scorpius' relationship. Because life is beautiful, but not always a fairytale, right? And the course of true love never did run smooth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I haven't done these prompts in order, & I'll be posting them in the order I write them. They don't follow a particular timeline, but rather jump about through time as I saw fit. Usual disclaimers apply, reviews are always nice!**

**

* * *

**

_14 - Past, Present, Future._ _Fifth Year at Hogwarts._  
Their past is full of hatred, anger, rage, fury, denial. Presently they have a tentative friendship, with flirtatious overtures. No-one saw it coming, so who knows what the future holds?

_01 - Reality Check. Seventh Year at Hogwarts._  
They hold hands as they meander down the corridors. They're in a little bubble: happiness, serenity, _love_. 'Oi! Rosie, Malfoy!' Damn, Albus needs help with his homework. Back to reality.

_07 - I'm Telling. First Year at Hogwarts._  
They're eleven years old and loathing each other. Later it'll be flirting but now it's hate, a desire to get the other into trouble as much as possible. 'I'm telling!'

_06 - Can You Hear Me? Aged twenty-five and engaged._  
'Can you hear me?' He's urgent, desperate. Rose is alive, and oh-so-vibrant. So why is she lying on the floor, still and unmoving? Her eyes open slowly, he breathes again.

_30 - Going in Circles_. _Third Year at Hogwarts._  
Professor Wilkins looks at them, her stern eyes disappointed. 'I thought your relationship was improving slightly, yet now you go and hex him, Rose. We're just going round in circles.'

_09 - I Love You. Seventh Year at Hogwarts, the first time he says those three words._  
'I love you!' The words escape without his permission. He hadn't imagined yelling them in a furious argument. Then again, they're Rose and Scorpius. It couldn't be any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here come the next lot, prepare yourself! ;)  
Please review, any sort of criticism is always appreciated, especially as I've never done anything like this before!**

_17 - Behind My Back. Sixth Year at Hogwarts._  
'Guess what?' Rose is excited, 'Jamie Matthews send me a Valentine's card!' Scorpius tries to smile, hiding his own creation behind his back, but he thinks his heart is breaking.

_52 - Fine Line. _  
There's an infinitely fine line between love and hate, and they dance along it precariously. They infuriate each other immensely, yet somehow it's meant to be. Anything else is unimaginable.

_02 - Absolutely Alone. The end of Sixth Year at Hogwarts._  
It's unusual for her, sitting absolutely alone, a chance of rare solitude, and she savours it. She's momentarily frustrated when someone sits beside her. Rose realises it's Scorpius. Solitude's overrated.

_04 - Virgin. The start of Seventh Year at Hogwarts._  
Virgin? Rose Weasley? No. She's seventeen, with big eyes, and red hair and long, long legs. Virgin? Scorpius Malfoy? No way. He's successfully rebelling, and sleeping with Weasley won't hurt.

_12 - Disaster. Seventh Year at Hogwarts, their first 'proper' date._  
He stands there, wilting roses in one hand. 'It was supposed to be special', he explains weakly. But she's running closer, and kissing him. It's suddenly not such a disaster.

_38 - Sickness. Aged twenty-seven, married and expecting their first child._  
She bends low over the toilet, violently throwing up. One look tells him that coming closer will only result in being hexed. _Bloody pregnancy_, he thinks, waiting until he's needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! More tiny, tiny pieces - I'm quite impressed at how well I'm sticking to the 30 word limit - they're all 30 words so far! Not sure how good the quality, is but there's the right amount of wors there ;)**

_34 - Tattered Edges. Aged sixty-three, after a life lived well._  
She's not perfect, but neither's he. They're both slightly tattered round the edges, life's taking its toll. They never were flawless, just two people who fought their way into love.

_03 - Prince Charming. _  
He's no Prince Charming. Stubborn, arrogant, argumentative: not a knight in shining armour. It doesn't matter though, because she's far too fiery, athletic and competitive to ever be a Princess.

_32 - Fake. Sixth Year at Hogwarts._  
Fake hair, fake nails, fake tan. Who's he kidding? This girl can't hold a candle to her. He's kissing her roughly, but all he wants is flawed, infuriating, angry, Rose.

_41 - Wish Upon a Star. Seventh Year at Hogwarts._  
He takes his hands away from her eyes. 'There.' They're on top of the tower, looking at the stars surrounding them. 'Make a wish.' She wishes for their eternal love.

_66 - Different. End of Fifth Year at Hogwarts_  
She's different to the other girls - she honestly doesn't care what he thinks, or so she tells herself. She's different to the other girls, he deludes himself, Rose Weasley? Urgh.

_79 - Stubborn. Fourth Year at Hogwarts._  
She'll never admit she maybesecretly likes him. He'll never admit that he kindasorta thinks she's pretty. Stubbornly, they proclaim their mutual hate. Only Al sees that it's meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, thank-you for your patience. I have exams coming up, and I'm trying (but failing) to avoid procrastinating in favour of revision, hence the break from writing.**

_73 - Companionship. Third Year at Hogwarts._  
Sometimes you don't need romance, or love, or friendship. Sometimes you just need companionship, and you don't care who. A tearful Rose finally turns to face Scorpius, 'My uncle's dead.'

_05 - Good Question. Fifth Year at Hogwarts._  
'Do you hate him?' That's a good question, Rose decides. It should be an easy one to answer – 'yes' – but for some reason she can't explain, she's not so sure.

_08 - Out of Control. Seventh Year at Hogwarts._  
They're spinning, whirling, feeling like they're dancing through space. This is love – L-O-V-E, and it's deliriously addictive as they're flying wildly out of control. They love this delightfully, unrestrained chaos.

_13 - Turned Off. Aged thirty, in a muggle car._  
'We should have turned off miles ago!' Rose is cross, and, as normal, right. Scorpius grimaces – surely they should've outgrown this by now – they're thirty, and amazingly, still in love.

_26 - Holding Hands. Seventh Year at Hogwarts._  
Their hands are entwined. He has long, smooth fingers - manly yet refined. Hers are small, with electric blue nail varnish, and there's a freckle on the inside of her wrist.

_36 - In Love. Second Year at Hogwarts._  
Victoire's in love with Teddy. It's sickening. Rose hopes she never falls in love, because, honestly, boys are disgusting. Just look at Scorpius – he's infuriating and snobbish. She's cleverer though.


End file.
